


Focus On Us

by KuroBakura



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky's "first date" is coming to an end and Bucky is still having issues about trying to remember the past and focusing on his future with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus On Us

**Author's Note:**

> It is sort goes with my other short Stucky oneshot, "Then and Now".

Bucky and Steve stood on a bridge that was over looking the lake in the park it was in, taking a break from walking a for a little bit and look at the moon. Their “first date” was almost over but neither of them really wanted it to end. Bucky still felt a little depressed but not as bad as he was the other day. Steve looked up at his boyfriend.

“...You alright?” Steve asked. Bucky sighed.

“I should take that as a no, then?” Steve asked.

“I do not know, to be honest. My mind is complicated and I can not stop trying to figure out the things about the past. Even though, I am not exactly if I will ever know about back  _then._ ” Bucky replied, feeling hopeless. Steve took a breath and then rubbed Bucky's back.

“Bucky, you do not have to keep dwelling on that. Just focus on what is going on now in front of you, in the present.” Steve told him. Bucky began to tear up.

“I feel so guilty that I can not remember any thing about our past! Not for me but for and about you. I know should remember something but I can't and it hurts!” Bucky said, starting to cry more. Steve moved closer to Bucky and laid Bucky's head on his shoulder.

“Bucky, every thing will be fine. I am not worried about that but I am worried about you and your happiness. Stressing yourself out about this is only going to make you feel sick. Plus, I am just glad to have here with me now as much as I did back then.” Steve said. Bucky began to calm down and then look up at Steve.

“But what about your happiness? You also deserve to be happy, too. Not a burden like me.” Bucky said. Steve kissed Bucky's forehead and looked in to his eyes.

“Bucky, you are not a burden to me. I know this is going to be hard at first and take some time but no matter what happens, We'll never be apart ever again and I will protect you from Hydra and any one else who tries to hurt you.” Steve told Bucky.

“But you are an Avenger, Steve! You are not even suppose to be around people like me!” Bucky replied.

“Not necessarily, my Dear. You are not a villain in my eyes. You were torn apart and put back together like a car. Things were replaced and your mind was altered. You had no say in any of that nor could refuse and/or get away from those people. Look, you may not be the same as those many years ago but you are here now with me and that is all I ever ask for. Like, I said, we will make new memories and I am excited about it. Plus, times are different now, we can be more public about our relationship. We do not have to hide it.” Steve said.

“Steve, just being with me in public, even if we are not dating could mess up what you have going.” Bucky said. Bucky was right but Steve did not care at this point about what others thought. He was happy and he was not going to let the gang or any one else ruin it for him.

“So? People say things about the others and I all the time. Some good and some bad. ...Bucky, since I saw you again, I never felt so happy since I was unfrozen. My heart actually felt like it was smiling. So, please, do not worry about me or about people talking behind our backs. Lets just focus on the tasks in front of us...each other and no one else.” Steve said. Bucky smiled and hugged Steve.

“I love you.” Bucky said. Steve held Bucky closer to him and smiled.

“I love you, too, Barnes.” Steve replied. Both men looked up again and kissed each other. A minute later, they decided to go ahead and head home. Steve held one of Bucky's hand the two began walking home again, taking in the scenery or in Steve's case, Bucky's smile all the way home.

 

_**The End** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not bash or flame.  
> Thanks!


End file.
